Hunter College proposes to continue, expand and improve its 27year old (1981) MBRS supported RISE program which has produced approximately 66 PhDs (38 in progress) from students who are underrepresented in science. In this Revision, we seek a supplement to support our Graduate Student Training program. In the competitive renewal of this grant (submitted May 2007), only the Undergraduate Research Training Program was supported. At both the undergraduate and graduate level, students who are underrepresented in science receive an intensive research experience in a laboratory engaged in nationally funded, competitive, state of the art, biomedical science research. At the undergraduate level (10 supported students), it also involves intensive mentoring by a faculty member and other enrichment activities intended to enhance science performance and to inspire and motivate students to seek advanced degrees in science (PhD) and a research career. Undergraduate students also attend extramural summer research programs either at many sites in the USA. At the graduate level (12 PhD and 2 MS supported students), it also provides an environment which promotes the achievement of a PhD and entry into future science careers. Graduate students attend the twice monthly Graduate Student Forum where topics include professional development guidance, research guidance, enhancement of communication skills (oral and written) and talks by scientists from academia and government and by former graduates of the program. These sessions are held at Hunter College and at the Graduate and University Center of the City University of New York (CUNY). In addition, workshops on similar and other topics are provided by CUNY Graduate Center and Hunter College. A Physics Prep Course, sponsored by RISE and CUNY Graduate Center, provides tutoring and problem solving for courses and for the Physics Qualifying Exam in order to increase the number of URM and non-URM Physics PhD students. The MBRS RISE goal is to increase the numbers of underrepresented minority students engaged in biomedical and behavioral research, and to broaden the opportunities for underrepresented minority students to participate in biomedical and behavioral research. A number of specific objectives to meet this goal are detailed in the specific aims and evaluation plan for both undergraduate and graduate students. These were based on outcome measures for RISE and non-RISE students at Hunter College. The most important aims for graduate students include maintaining graduation rates of 90% for PhD and 75% for MS students. 90% of students will enter post doctoral positions. The time for passing qualifying examinations and receiving PhDs of RISE students will be decreased to match rates of non-RISE students. The number of student publications will be increased to the rate of non-RISE students (3/student). Finally, 3.5 students/year will receive PhDs. The addition of the Graduate program to the current RISE grant will expand the College's tradition of graduating large numbers of minority students who become graduate students, receive PhDs, enter post doctoral fellowships and become faculty members engaged in science research at colleges and universities in NYC and elsewhere in the USA. Public Health Relevance Statement: Graduate students enrolled in Ph.D. programs will receive research training in biomedical areas. Thus, this program will educate and train the next generation of scientists who engage in research to benefit public health.